Fire Burns
by Sofaloafa
Summary: I'm back! With a sequel to My Name is not important, it involves more backstabbing, more romance, and a whole new Annabeth! The story is much better than the summary, so read, then review!
1. Chapter 1

**If you did not read my first story, My Name is not Important, you probably won't understand this. Again, I do not own PJO or HoO. **

Stacy's POV

"Yeah, I made amends with Will." I replied.

Leo looked at me. "So, you want to start out where we left at fireworks beach?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes, that would be very nice." I replied, and we kissed again. This time with more meaning and emotion. I played with his hair and kept my eyes closed. I felt a warmth on my hands and this time I knew. It wasn't from Leo, but because I was, in love. I broke away and rested my chin on his shoulders. I stared into those eyes. I never got over those eyes.

Leo's POV

Gods she was beautiful. Those beautiful green eyes went perfectly with that brown hair of hers. I saw the sun sink below the horizon, just like on the first night. I pulled out the little white box I had. I handed it to her and she got a questioning look on her face.

"Go on. Open it." I said. She lifted up the cover and her eyes widened. Inside was a black bracelet with little fire designs that flickered like a real fire. "Made it myself. Its not the best thing, but-" I was cut short by another kiss.

"It's perfect." She said and slipped it on. I smiled.

"Do you think we should head back to camp?" I asked her.

"Why? New York is just starting to come alive!" She said, and with that, dragged me into the city. We were so lost in time that when the sun started to come up, we stared at each other.

"We skipped a entire night!" I exclaimed. "We've got to head back to camp now!" We headed on a boat back to camp and watched as Long Island got bigger and bigger. As we got back to camp, we saw that we were just in time for breakfast.

"Where were you guys?" Annabeth asked as soon as we got to the dining pavilion.

"Oh, you know, out." I said.

"Oh." She looked depressed. "Percy's on a quest right now. He just left." She said, leaving to go to her table.

Stacy's POV

I squeezed Leo's hand once more before going to my table. I sat down and got my food, ignoring any questions that came my way. I scraped part of my breakfast into the alter and sat back down. The rest of the day went pretty normal.

A week later.

Percy still wasn't back from his quest and Annabeth was getting seriously depressed. She wouldn't come to training and Chiron tried talking to her numerous times. I went to the Hephaestus cabin and knocked on the door. No reply. No one was home so I decided to take a walk in the woods.

Leo's POV

I was in the woods, just hanging around, when I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. I looked back to see Annabeth standing there, leaning against a tree.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Well I'm really sad and don't you want to comfort me?" She asked with big pleading eyes. I took a step back.

"Yeah," I said. I was really starting to get creeped out when she pounced on me.

Stacy's POV

Walking around, I had my sword with me because Chiron said you should never go in the woods without one, and I stumbled upon Leo, making out with, Annabeth! I felt anger boil inside me and all I could muster was, "Leo." He looked up, surprise and fear filling his eyes. "How could you?" My voice rising to a yell. "After all we've been through," I felt hot tears welling up inside of me. "I can't believe you would backstab me like that! Traitor! I don't want your stupid bracelet anymore!"I yelled as I threw it at him, stomping away. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't bother looking back. I broke into a run, wishing I could disappear into my bed. And whoosh! I was suddenly, in my bed, snuggled up tight. _Oh Yeah. I forgot I was a goddess._ I thought, hiding under my covers. I can't believe he would do such a thing.

"Maybe he didn't." I heard a voice that was definitely not mine. I looked over to see a man with a crippled leg and an untamed beard, stained with oil grease and sweat. Hephaestus.

"Yes." I said politely.

"That was my son you just got angry at. You know that, right?" He asked, a tint of resentment in his voice. I looked away. "You know he is devastated right now, right?" I didn't answer. Part of me did feel guilty. "He lies on the forest floor, cursing himself." And with that, he left. I got out of the cabin and took a deep breath.

"Okay." I told myself and went into the forest. I found Leo unconscience, on the floor with a knife next to him, deep cuts on his left arm. O my gods! He had tried to bleed himself to death! I picked him up and grunted. Boy, was he heavy! I brought him to my cabin and set him down on one of the beds. Why I didn't bring him to the infirmary, I wasn't sure. I pulled out some ambrosia squares and tried to feed it to him, which is impossible when someone is unconscience. I gave up and tried to spoon him some nectar. That at least went down his throat. His eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry!" I said, crying on his chest. He managed to pick up his right arm and hug me.

"Don't be." He muttered.

**Noticed how this is the first time I mentioned her eye color?**


	2. Healing

**Heartbreaking? Well, here's the next chapter.**

"Don't be." He muttered. I picked myself up and got some ambrosia squares.

"Try eating one." I told him. I fed him one and he swallowed this time. Suddenly, the door flew open and revealed Will and the rest of the cabin. I forgot they were at archery practice.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, concerned. "Why didn't you bring him to the infirmary?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, do you know how when something goes wrong, but you're fogged by your own selfish reasons, you don't notice?" They nodded their heads. A couple of them said yes. "I did something wrong, but I was so fogged up in my own head, that I didn't even notice. And I'm sorry." I looked once more at Leo. Lying on the bed. My eyes softened, if that was possible. "I'm sorry." It was this time directed at him.

"Well, we got to go to," he looked for an excuse and saw the sword in my hand, "sword practice! Right everyone?" And with that they hurried out the door.

"Is there a goddess of healing?" He asked with his mischievous grin.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Because you sure are one. You healed my broken heart with a tiny speech!"

"Oh no." I said, "Just look at your wounds!" I pointed to his left arm but they were completely gone!

"Ha! Physical proof too!" He said playfully and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Come here!" I said and he ran up and kissed me! Our lips molded in one of our best kisses yet. I could feel we both really loved each other.

Leo's POV

Gods she was a good kisser.

**BTW does anyone know if there's a goddess of healing? If you do, please, pretty please PM me. Sorry this one is so short, I've got major writers block. :/ **


	3. Burning

**Writers block cured! I'll try to make this one longer, if I can.**

Leo's POV

Gods she was a good kisser.

I pulled out the bracelet from my tool belt, "So, do you still want this?" I asked her, holding it up. She smiled and slipped it on.

"Of course I do, repair boy." She said and hugged me.

Another week later, **(are you getting tired of these?)**

Percy's here! He came up the hill, his clothes in tatters and he was beaten up. I was so glad to see him! Partly so Annabeth would stop hunting me, and partly because I was glad he's back. Annabeth ran up and hugged him as soon as he came up the hill. He looked pretty okay, I mean he wasn't mentally destroyed or anything like that. (Boy I know how that feels.) I ran up to him and gave him a fist bump. After everything returned to normal, the night had finally began to seep into the sky. I was on my cabin's roof when I heard shuffling next to me. I looked over to see Stacy sitting down beside me.

"Beautiful sky." She said, just nearly audible.

"Yeah." We sat in silence for a while. I saw a shooting star cross the sky, "Make a wish." I said, nudging her. She closed her eyes and thought. After a beat of thirty seconds, she opened her eyes. "What'd you wish for?" I asked.

"I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me. "It's in the _rules._"

"Yeah, well I read somewhere that if you tell a a special someone it will come true." I argued.

"Oh yeah? Where?" She asked inching closer.

"The Internet." I said, following her lead and inching even closer.

"We're not allowed to use the Internet. Remember?"

"A book." I said getting even closer now.

"Which book?" She asked me. I didn't answer. "I thought so." By now our noses were touching and I could smell her breath. For some reason it smelled like roses. Nice. I stared into those green eyes. I've loved them ever since I first saw them on half-blood hill. We started kissing again and she rested her arms on my shoulders. I stroked the back of her neck.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Jake Mason standing there with his arms crossed.

"Not now Jake." I told him.

"Oh, not now? Is it because you're having a make-out session with your _girlfriend?__" _He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know you were allowed to go out of your cabin at night. The harpies must have really liked you."

"You better go back to your cabin now." I told her.

"Yeah, obviously, some people are unwelcome here." She said, and with that and a poof of smoke she was gone. I hopped off the roof and back to my bed where I fell asleep to the sound of gears turning and smoke steaming.

Rumors spread fast. That's all I have to say about this. By the time lunch rolled around, the whole camp knew about our little stay on the roof. Chiron finally had to step up and talk to us in the big house.

We stared at each other for a moment. "So I have been hearing things." He started. "Are they true? Did you break the rules?" We blushed.

"Yes." She said quietly. I stuck my hands in my pockets. Our faces were crimson red and we couldn't look him straight in the eye.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know any way to solve this?" He asked.

"Never talk about it ever?!" I blurted out before realizing what I said and pretended to zip up my mouth.

"Very well then." He said. "You do know even Percy and Annabeth don't do that." We blushed even more, if that was possible. "Sure, they may sit at the others' table but never at night." He said. "You may leave now. I only wanted to talk to you." We got up and walked out to our practices. Night rolled around again and I was exhausted. Connor and Travis were up to their usual pranks and jokes and I had to put up with all of them. I lied in bed trying to sort out my thoughts. I saw a light in the middle of the room and standing there was Aphrodite.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Before waiting for me to answer, she started talking. "I find you being with Stacy very interesting and I promised myself to make it just as interesting for you too." She said with a smile. "I made the same promise to Percy once and believe me I kept it!" I gulped, Aphrodite making a promise to keep your love life interesting was never a good thing. "No need to thank me."

"Thank you!?" I yelled.

"Aww. Okay I accept."

"Accept what?!"

"Your thank you!" She said as if it was an everyday appearance. With that she disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke. I turned around, closed my eyes, and willed myself to sleep.

**I tried to make this all in Leo's perspective and mission accomplished! Yay!**


	4. School

**I don't own PJO or HoO bla bla bla. Happy? **

Leo is unhappy right now! Leo wants to kill himself right now! Leo cannot believe that he is going to school right now!

I woke up to Percy in my cabin yelling,"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE WAKE UP!" I was so stunned, that I rolled out of my bed and fell on the floor, still wrapped up in my blanket. Percy stifled a laugh. I looked at my alarm clock. 6 A.M.!

"What the Hades man?! I was getting my sleep! You can't rush this!" I pointed to my face. He held back another laugh. "Oh, real funny dude. Real funny." I said. This time he couldn't contain himself. He burst out laughing and rolled on the floor. I looked in the tiny shard of a mirror I had to make sure I looked fine. What I saw gave me a heart attack. I was covered in make-up from huge amounts of mascara on my eyelashes, to red lipstick. I had really strong pink blush and PURPLE eyeshadow. The eyeliner was all silvery and yuck. Then I noticed my nails. I swear when I get my hands on that Connor Stoll, he's going to wish he was never born. My nails were covered in the most hideous of colors that even Aphrodite would call ugly. It was a mixture of blue, red, green, and purple all in one, it was covered in a sparkling top coat (which would make it even harder to get off) that made it look more sparkly than it really was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You could hear my scream from all the way in the underworld and I marched out. I went straight to the Hermes cabin and stormed in. I zeroed out Connor and and went straight up to him.

I said through gritted teeth, "If you ever, do_ this,_" I pointed to my face, "again, you are going to wish, you were never, ever, born!" He started laughing too. "That's it!" I yelled and wrapped my hands around his neck. His siblings had to pry me off him so I wouldn't strangle him to death. I gave him the death glare. I stormed out of the cabin and into the bathrooms. I tried to get off as much make-up as I could and all that was left when I was done were some some spots from the nail polish. I ran back to my cabin and gathered all my stuff before heading out to the camp bus just in time.

"Hey! It's mister fairy princess again!" I heard Percy yell from the back seat. "Come sit with us! Maybe we can share some beauty tips!" Piper gave him the evil eye. Looks like I wasn't the only one who got up one the wrong side of the bed. I sat beside Piper and Stacy.

"Did you even bother brushing your hair?" Piper asked, looking at the jungle that's grown on top of my head.

"No. Is there a problem?" I asked back. She rolled her eyes and kept quiet. Stacy rested her head on my shoulder and yawned. "So, the goddess of healing is going to school."

"Repair boy is going to school. Did you over sleep again?"

"No, but obviously you did."

"You know I could just poof back to camp leaving you with this car of crazies." She said.

"Bus." I said. The bus stopped at the school. "It's a bus."

"Here we are. Goode high school." Percy said. "We are good." We stepped off the bus and onto the steps. As we made our way into the first day of school, I saw this was already going to be a disaster. I got stuffed into three lockers, got detention as soon as I stepped in the classroom, got my head stuffed inside the lasagna at lunch, and had basically become the laughing stock of the school before the day was out.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, "you look horrible. Wait, let me rephrase that. You look even more horrible than usual. What happened?"

"You don't want to know." I told her, wiping the pasta from my hair. "You. Don't. Want. To. Know." I repeated myself. She stared at the tomato sauce in my eyebrows.

"I guess not." She said. And headed off to her last class. I stayed a little to look for an excuse to tell my science teacher why I have pasta in my hair. I gave up and just went to class.

"Hello class, my name is ' . I will be your science teacher. Today we will learn about..." and the rest was drowned out by my boring sensitive ears. At the end of the day, I went to the detention room where ' was sitting at her desk.

"Hello Leo. Please sit at one of the desks." She said pointing to the desks.

I sat down and I was already antsy. Stupid ADHD.

Stacy's POV

"Hey Piper!" I said walking down the hallway, "Do you know where Leo is?"

"Well, he got detention in math class. I was there." She chuckled. "He 'accidentally' spilled the teacher's coffee on her pants with his backpack. It got on her shirt too. It was so hot and she stood up, walked out of the room, and locked the door until she could get new clothes." I ran up to the detention room and peered through the window. I saw Leo sitting at one of the desks tapping his pencil on it. His foot was stomping the ground and he was looking around. He was probably silently cursing his ADHD. ' walked out and I was careful not to be seen. I went into the room and grabbed Leo's hand.

"Come on." I said, and we ran out of the room before getting caught. We ran out of school and started on the bus just before they left.

"Thanks. I was about to die!" He said, taking a seat next to me. I smiled.

"I doubt Nico would agree." I laughed. "So, you spilled coffee on the teacher? Was her face red with anger? Or was it so hot she couldn't speak?"

"Yeah, it was so funny." He smiled that mischievous grin of his. I sat closer. In no time we were back at camp with a bunch of first day stuff. I walked into his cabin and saw him working on some math.

"You have homework on the first day? Was it part of your punishment?" He huffed and turned back on his homework. He mumbled something about decaf and stared intently at his book. "So, what's this?" I asked, looking over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"You came for something? Didn't you?" He inquired.

"Maybe." I replied. He leaned up and kissed me.

"There." He said and I left, happier than ever.


	5. Friday

**Rick owns PJO, HoO. Not me.**

Leo's POV

"It's Friday! Friday! It's Friday!" My calls could be heard from all around camp. Mason groaned.

"We don't have to go. So we don't care." He said, covering his head with his pillow.

"YOLO!" I screamed, and ran off, my backpack in hand. I got on the bus and sat with Jason.

"Second week in, and somebody's already excited for the weekend." He said with a smirk. The buses were even crazier on Fridays though. Everyone was throwing their lunches at people and they were ripping up homework which was probably not a good idea. Friday went pretty well, except for the fact that it didn't. I kept thinking how much fun it's going to be after school. That probably affected how much I actually thought at all.

Stacy's POV

Leo can be so numb to his surroundings, the teacher called his name fifteen times before he was finally sent to the office(and yes, I did keep count). I don't know if it was because it was Friday, or some other odd Leo reason.

Leo's POV

I was really exctited for science! We were building fire to learn what it need and what the needs are made of. When the teacher wasn't looking, I stuck my hand in the pile of wood and lit it on fire. I was the fastest and she was impressed.

**I'm sorry this is short. I just got a new idea for a story and I can't seem to progress in this one. Again, I'm sorry and I'll progress more when I get bored with the other story. Thanks. **


	6. Dinner

Leo's POV

The weekend is finally here and I'm taking Stacy on a date! We went to a café in which I cannot pronounce the name to and took our seats. It was dimly lit and had a romantic atmosphere. Why I chose this restaurant, I have no idea whatsoever. Our waitress came and gave me a weird look, as if wearing a tool belt to a fancy French restaurant was not normal attire. Soon we ordered our food and the waitress, her name was Kate, clomped away in her heels. I took Stacy's hand across the table and smiled.

"So, did you pass science class? Or did you light the teacher's hair on fire again?" She asked with a grin. I put on a smug look. The food finally came and I stared at my Croque Tartine Parisienne which is just a ham and cheese sandwich with a fried egg on top.

"Why are we talking about school? Lets eat!" I dug into my food and stared at her. "What do you have?" I looked expectantly at her untouched stew. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bacheofe. Why?" I was already halfway done, boy these portions were small. We finished our dinners and ordered dessert. Chocolate mousse really topped it off and we filled up on it. We ended in a bit of small talk and Stacy brought out her wallet. I gently pushed her hand down.

"No no! I _insist_ that I pay." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and put her money away. I looked at the bill and lost my breath. I gulped and whispered in her ear.

"I set the building on fire, you make it look like an accident." I said jokingly. She playfully punched my arm.

"No! I'm not doing that!" I payed and we went on our way. Walking to the car, I had to borrow Percy's, we heard a whisper.

"Hey. Come here." We started speed walking, trying to get away. We turned down an alleyway and saw a woman standing in our path. She narrowed her grey eyes at us.

Stacy's POV

There, standing in the alleyway, was my mom. No, she wasn't your average soccer mom, baking cookies for your friends and telling you to eat your veggies. She was the super smart goddess of wisdom, and no, I'm not exaggerating. She literally was, the goddess of wisdom. I gulped as she stepped forward, taking each step as slowly as possible, trying to make us get the full effect. She guided her eyes, looking for somewhere to start.

"Are you going out with this boy?" She asked. Clearly interested and mystified. I stole a glance at Leo and his expression told me he was anything but confident.

"Yes mother. I am." I replied, trying to hide my insecurity.

"Mother? That is impossible! I am a maiden goddess! Nothing of the sort shall be done with me!"

"But, but, last time I saw you, you were with, with, Apollo! What happened to him?" I started panicking. If she denied me, did that mean I'm not real? Was I a fake my whole life and didn't even know it? I shook my head at the thought. I suddenly felt a cold chill down my back.

"Apollo? Ha! I would never, ever, even think of that haiku loving buffoon! Even if! He would not have been my first choice!" She stared intently at me. "Never! You are not my child! You never were! Never!" She circled around us, inspecting us, checking us from head to toe. I stood as still as a statue, making sure there was nothing to upset her. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath. "No." She said and walked into the shadows. I looked at Leo and we both passed the same message. _Run! _We dashed down the alley and around the corner. We both slammed the doors shut and I let out a breath that I had been holding the whole time.

"Gods that was freaky. I mean really!" Leo shook his hands and got ready to drive. I was troubled by Athena's words, they kept haunting my brain as if it was an old mansion. I looked out of the window the whole drive. "Something wrong?" He asked, as we stepped out. I breathed in the crisp, fall air.

"Oh Leo!" I cried, snuggling into his warm jacket. "What if I'm not real! What if, what if-" I was cut short by a kiss.

"No what ifs. Only kisses." He said, giving me another one. I blushed and we headed up half-blood hill. I grabbed his hand and a tear fell down my cheek. He stroked my hair and we got back in time for curfew. I went to my bed and took a quick shower. I got settled in and my mom's words rang through my head. _Never! You are not my child! You never were! Never! _I tossed and turned in my sleep, most likely crying too. I woke up to Leo sitting next to me, wiping a tear from my face.

"Bad dreams?" He asked. I looked at his curly, messy, chocolate brown hair and the way his eyes sparkled in the morning sun's light. I looked at the clock. Seven thirty.

"When'd you get here?" I questioned, running my hand through his hair. He shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. So, naturally, I came here. You were already asleep so I just lied next to you. Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "So, do you want to just sit here? Enjoy each other's company?" He asked.

"Sure." I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I heard an annoyed voice.


	7. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

I whirled around to see Will standing there with his arms crossed. "Are you sleeping with my half-sister? Hmm?" He asked, annoyed. Then he turned to me. "Do you want me to shoot? Or, is this an illusion?" I looked at Leo and stood up, at least I was in my PJs.

"No. Okay? He is my boyfriend, and you have no right to shoot him with your arrows." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why? Is it something he did?" We had a silent showdown and we were in the middle of it when Leo spoke up.

"Hey! Why don't we all just be friends? We could, um, maybe-" I could tell he was unable to find an excuse.

"Well, I came in to tell you that everyone else is at breakfast and the Hephaestus cabin tried to wake up Leo but he wasn't there. I figured, he would be with the only person he's been with all year." Will said.

"You mean my teacher?" Leo asked.

"Ha ha, no! Anyway, I'm going back to breakfast. See you later." and with that, he left. I grabbed some clothes and changed into a camp half-blood t-shirt, some sneakers, and a pair of jeans. When I came out Leo was outside and wearing his usual suspenders and T-shirt.

"Leo, I'm confused. Why would my mom say that she's in love with Apollo, and then, then, deny anything that ever happened. Why?" He stayed quiet. I grabbed his hand. Later, during sword practice, one of my siblings, Lise, came up to me.

She whispered in my ear. "Stacy and Leo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-"

"Be quiet." I interrupted and walked away, swiping my sword. She kept singing, only now loud enough for everyone to hear.

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" She yelled, much to my annoyance. I sat in a corner and tried to hide my face as she continued singing over and over again. I was ecstatic when practice was over. Lunch rolled around and my entire cabin stared at me as I silently ate my food. By the end of lunch, no one else touched their food but me. I got up and headed up to my cabin to get ready for the archery range. Today there was the archery competition and Leo had got me to enter it with a good amount of begging, throat slitting and two trips to the infirmary. That was something I don't need to go through again. I grabbed my bow and my quiver of arrows and headed out the door. At the range, there were make-shift bleachers set up rather hastily around a couple of targets. The red bulls eye bored a hole right through me and I looked at Chiron who was guiding the spectators. I tried to zero out my opponents. There was mostly the Apollo cabin, but there were some others too. A kid from the Ares cabin who was getting evil glares, two from the Tyche cabin which is unfair, and one from the Athena cabin. We all lined up and got ready. One of the Tyche kids was sweet talking his bow and the Ares kid was biting his lower lip.

"Archers, get ready... set... go!" I heard Chiron say into the microphone. I aimed my arrow and took a deep breath. I could feel all the muscles in my body tense. The Ares kid, his name was Tim, was shaking violently, and finally passed out before he could let go of the arrow. I concentrated on the target and only the target. Leo was waving his hand and giving me a thumbs up. I was about to let go when everything slowed down. Time itself seemed to stop as I slowly unwrapped my fingers from the arrow, letting it soar through the air. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and I felt all pairs of eyes staring at me because, as I just noticed, I was the only one who hadn't shot their arrow. I gulped as I watched the arrow dive straight into the target, which completely... missed the bulls eye. Ha, ha! Just kidding! It plowed right through it! Time sped up again and I took a deep breath as I was beginning to get drowned out by people.

"And this years champion," I heard Mr.D say, "is Starry McDonald. Yippee." He said rather lazily.

"It's Stacy MacFond!" I yelled, trying to correct him but unsuccessfully. Leo came up to me as the crowds dispersed and I was awarded the ribbon.

"You were great!" Leo said excitedly. "So, by any chance there is an extra ribbon? Specifically for, oh, I don't know, Leo?" He gave me a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes as I hugged him.

"No." I said and he did a fake pout. We walked away and he grabbed my hand. He started humming something that sounded really familiar. A little bit too familiar.

Then he started actually singing the words.

"...First comes love..." He sang, just nearly audible. "...then comes marriage, then-"

"Leo! What are you singing?" I interrupted. His face turned beet red.

"Uh, ugh, eh, he, ma-" He started rambling on and on of nonsense words. "Ah, it got stuck in my head." He gave me a _I-want-you-to-believe-it-but-I-don't-believe-it-my self_ smile.

"Yea. Okay." I said sarcastically. "It got stuck in your head."

"Exactly." He nodded in a triumphant smile.

Suddenly, I stopped. I stretched an arm in front of Leo to stop him from getting any closer. My senses were in over drive trying to figure out what's happening. I was getting a feeling that we were being watched.

"What?" Leo asked, mystified. He looked around. "There's nothing wrong." I tried listening, I heard arguing, basketballs, and the sound of swords clashing in the sword arena. I shook my head. Leo's right. There's nothing wrong. Wait, Leo is right. That _is_ something that's wrong.

"Yes. Nothing is wrong." I said, and continued walking. Never did I notice the pair of green eyes staring, watching every move.

**Cliffhanger! (Kinda.) Any ideas you might have to continue the story please PM me! I'll see what happens! **


	8. Fears

Leo's POV

My day went haywire when I heard the scream. It kind of went like, "AHHH-mmuhh!" Like she was screaming and then gagged. Then, I heard an earth shattering _clonk! _I went into a panic and started running around like a madman trying to figure out what is happening. I ended up stepping on three nails, catching myself in fire, and running into people two times. I decided that I should probably find out where the noise came from. I dashed into the woods and checked everywhere. Of course, the last place I checked was where I found Stacy tied to a tree, unconscience. No, wait, the tree was holding her. She had a bunch of leaves stuffed in her mouth and a huge lump the size of a golf ball was on her head. She was covered in scratches and golden stuff, her blood. Next to her, a bunch of dryads were talking about, something, and I decided that I should get a closer look. I hid behind a tree, which, in retrospect, wasn't a good idea.

"-could let her go?" I heard one of them say.

"No! Did you see what she did to that poor tree? She must be punished! I almost can't believe we waited so long!"

"We waited almost half a year!"

"But she is a goddess! We couldn't do this with out alerting the other gods!"

"Yes. So, how shall we conduct this? Anyone have ideas." There was a silence.

I took this time to run up to the big house, and get Mr. D and Chiron. Good thing they were both there.

"Ah, Stacy, no, come, uh, he, dryads!" I finished. Chiron got a puzzling look while Mr. D said something I would never expect him to say.

"Well, take me there! We haven't got all day! I've got to get back to my pinochle game!" Okay, that last part I expected. "I sensed something was wrong and looks like I'm right." He continued, "Let me guess, the dryads getting revenge for her attacking the tree?"

"Wait, you were paying attention?" I asked, surprised Mr. D was even holding a conversation with me. The only person beside him that would fall asleep while you are talking to him is Clovis. In fact, any of the Hypnos kids would fall asleep in conversation.

"No." Mr. D said, and got up. Chiron got out of his wheelchair and galloped ahead of us. When we arrived Stacy was being tickled to the max extent which I thought was a weird punishment. Her face was really red and since she was gagged she couldn't laugh.

Then, they started talking again.

"This was not the best thing. I still think we should gone with my plan."

"And risk blowing up the forest?! I don't think so! We should have gone with just leaving her here to be eaten by the hellhounds!" The one that appeared to be the leader said. Using this as a chance for a jailbreak, Stacy kicked the tree in its roots, and balled her hands into fists as she broke away from the branches. What she didn't see was that one of the dryads was holding a frying pan behind her and she whacked Stacy in the back of the head, making her crumple to the floor. I stared in shock as they dragged Stacy back to the tree.

"Okay, who let their guard down?" An angered voice said. They stayed silent. "At least Rose here had the sense to carry a frying pan! As if!" The voice huffed. Then, as I thought things couldn't get crazier, Mr. D stepped up. I mean, who expected that!? I know I didn't.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He said, his hands on his hips. "You didn't think I'd notice?" Suddenly, there was a blinding light and standing there was the whole Olympian council! The power from all of the gods and goddesses together radiated so much, that I had to practically shield my eyes. Even Hera had come. Well, I guess since Stacy was not Zeus' kid everything was cool between them. Everyone either had their hands on their hips or their arms crossed. All the dryads gulped and backed off. When the whole Olympian council comes just for you, it's usually not for a good reason. Zeus stared thunderbolts at them and Hera gave a very 'mom' like stare. **(Get it?)**

"Zeus, my lord, what are you doing here?" One of them asked nervously.

"My question for you, is what you are doing." He replied.

"Well, you see, my lord, we, uh, we, she had almost destroyed our tree! We decided that she must be punished!"

"But instead, you have punished the ones she loves. Leo Valdez!" He called. I hadn't realized that I had been hiding behind the tree. I stepped out and the dryad called Rose narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey hey! Team Leo is in the house!" I said and my dad buried face in his hands.

"Be quiet Leo." My dad said, but I didn't hear him.

"Somebody call the doctor because I think I'm coming down with a fever!" I smiled.

"Be quiet Leo." Dad said, only louder now. I chose to ignore him this time.

"Maybe, if y'all are nice, I could-" I was cut short by Zeus glaring at me. I zipped up my mouth and took a step back.

"Good. As I was saying before I got interrupted, you must release Stacy. If you choose not to, I have to throw my lightning bolts at you, bla, bla, bla. Do you get what I am trying to tell you?" The dryads nodded and the tree let go of Stacy. I was so relived that I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. She opened her eyes and I looked into those sea green eyes. They seemed to go on forever and the pupil looked like a dark tunnel leading to nowhere, or another world. I could see that the pain from getting hit in the head with a frying pan was showing through her eyes. They glinted ever so slightly with tears, as if she was holding them back and trying to be stronger than she really is. She spit out the leaves and coughed. I smiled as I bent down to kiss her but was stopped by Apollo clearing his throat.

"So, my daughter is kissing boys now. Hmm?" He said and Stacy rolled her eyes. Athena whispered something in his ear and he groaned. "Fine." He said.

"Wait a minute, Athena?" Stacy asked.

"Mom." Athena corrected. Stacy's face then turned red.

"You mean to tell me, that now you're my mother!? Last time I checked, you were a maiden goddess!" She got out of my grip. "Last time I checked, you disowned me! Now you're saying that I should call you mom!? I don't think so!" Athena looked stunned. She recovered and angrily stared at Stacy. Hephaestus was video taping the whole thing with a high tech camera most likely showing live on Olympus.

"You do not yell at me!" She stomped her foot. I could feel tension building in the air like it was holding back a hurricane. I noticed that there was a god missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I thought I heard laughter in the air. It seemed to move with the wind, circling around me, making me wonder if I was hallucinating. I pulled a mallet from my tool belt and held it with steel hands. Everyone stared at me as if I had gone insane. Even Stacy and Athena had stopped arguing to stare at me. I felt a chill make its way down my spine like a railway track. I thought I saw Gaea and whacked in that direction only to hit my dad's head instead. I heard more laughter surround me as I kept seeing the face of Gaea pop up everywhere.

Stacy's POV

Leo started whacking everyone with his mallet and I had thought he'd gone crazy when I saw my mortal parents appear everywhere. Slowly at first, but then more rapidly. I was so overwhelmed that I covered my ears, closed my eyes, and screamed. I thought I heard laughter even through my screams. I opened my eyes to see Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Connor and Travis. They were staring at Leo and me along with some of the other gods.

Annabeth's POV

I heard an ear deafening scream while at sword practice with Percy and we both ran. We ran to the woods and saw Leo swatting everywhere with no definite purpose. Stacy was coving her ears and closing her eyes, screaming. Then, I thought I saw spiders crawl from the shadows. They came towards me, encircling me, trapping me. I started stepping on them, trying to get rid of them, but more just kept taking their place. They started to wrap their webs around me and I tried to break free but didn't succeed. They wrapped and wrapped but they never seemed to cover me entirely. I thought I had gotten over spiders, but I guess not. I tried to yell for Percy.

Percy's POV

Annabeth was yelling my name and ran over to help her. She seemed fine except that she wouldn't move her arms or legs. I kept running only to notice that I wasn't going anywhere. I suddenly felt wet, cold, mush. I tried to move but I couldn't. I realized that I was surrounded by Alaskan Bog. The one thing that could drown me. I tried to gasp for air but seemed to just swallow nothingness. I tried to swim upward, but didn't go anywhere. Whenever I opened my eyes, they would fill with the mush. The bog seemed to turn into cold, hard, empty laughter.

Connor's POV

Everyone had officially gone nuts. Leo was swatting the gods, Annabeth was yelling for percy and not moving, Stacy was screaming, and Percy appeared to be trying to swim in the air. I looked at Travis and screamed my head off. In Travis' place, there was Ares standing there with a wicked looking sword. He looked like he was ready to murder me with a crooked smile and glaring eyes. I thought that guy was just plain creepy.

Travis' POV

Connor and I both looked at each other and I thought I heard a scream like a fairy princess come from him. That had to be impossible because I saw Katie standing there, looking like she wanted to murder me. She had her hand outstretched and I looked down to see vines enclosing me, growing tighter and tighter. I tried to say sorry for whatever it was I did, but her face was emotionless. Instead, she closed her hand into a fist and the vines grew even tighter, pushing the air out of my lungs. I tried to breathe in but the vines prevented me. I kept trying to apologize but nothing came out. I felt a chill down my back.

Piper's POV

Just for the record, I did not want get invited to this fear fest. Next to me, Travis was trying to apologize to Connor, who he thought was Katie, and Connor was screaming his head off pointing to Travis, screaming,

"Let me live! I want to live lord Ares!" I shook my head and grabbed Jason's hand. Then, I saw my worst nightmare. My mom coming towards me, make-up supplies in her hands telling me to come over to her. She waved a case of lipstick and hollered to me.

"Come on Piper! I want to make you pretty by making you try on every kind of make-up here! Then I want to dress you up in the prettiest of dresses!" She waved a dress in the air. I squeezed Jason's hand even tighter and muttered under my breath.

"No." I said.

Jason's POV

Gods these people were crazy. Piper was squeezing my hand so hard, it was cutting off the circulation. I looked around but nothing seemed to be out of place except that the gods were just standing there staring, their mouths wide open. I was about to take a step forward to reassure everybody, when the ground disappeared from under my feet. I looked down to see darkness. I started falling, I tried to use my flying abilities, but they just wouldn't work. I kept flailing around, bracing myself to hit the bottom. It wasn't that I was afraid of heights like my sister Thalia, but I was afraid of falling and hitting the ground. The air seemed to go forever, dropping me.

Leo's POV

After attempting to hit Gaea a couple thousand times, I was starting to see spots in front of my eyes. My vision blurred and I tried to make out what was happening. I saw everyone was blacked out on the ground and I knew I was next. I tried to prevent myself from blacking out, but it didn't work. I heard some more of the empty laughter fill the air and I stumbled along the ground. I finally fell to my knees and groaned. I ended up losing my lunch and my conscience as I curled up in a ball, feeling the world slowly slip away.


	9. Rooms

Leo's POV

I woke up in a big room and I was staring at the sky, the room had no roof. Although, it appeared to be midnight, the full moon was eyeing me like a cyclops ready to eat its dinner. I sat up and saw that there was a marble floor, the moonlight cutting a ray of light through the floor like a knife. I was sitting on a bed and the room looked like a bedroom. A nightstand stood next to me had a lamp, a glass, a pitcher of water, and a couple of books. The books did not have any names, but pictures across the covers instead. The first one had a lightning bolt, the second had a a single eye, the third had a man holding the world, the fourth had a maze, and the last one had the twelve Olympians on it. W_eird. _I thought. The bed had thin, yellow sheets and two red pillows. Both had little fire designs. I heard my stomach grumble and decided to explore the room. I slowly set my bare feet down on the ground and shivered. The floor was ice cold and just as slippery. The room was HUGE. I saw glass double doors that I thought might lead outside of the room. They were tinted orange and yellow with little fire designs. Another pair of doors, slightly smaller, looked like they led to a closet. I took a couple of cautious steps and made my way to a walk-in closet. Wait, walk-in isn't good enough to describe how big this thing was. I opened the doors and was blown back from the sheer vastness of it. It was about as big as the bedroom itself. I stepped inside and saw there was an entire wall for pants, another for shirts, and the third wall had two shelves for shoes and four shelfs for ties and all sorts of other accecories. I backed out and went to explore some more. There was a bathroom about the size of the closet with a shower and bath, a jacuzzi, a huge sink, and a cabinet. The cabinet had things like big towels, little towels, washcloths, a toothbrush, toothpaste, hand soap, face soap, body soap, conditioner, shampoo, and a lot of other things. I went out of the bathroom.

I looked around and saw there was a wall full of weapons and armor. My eyes widened and I started running towards it. I ended up slipping on the floor and making a big racket.

"Oww." I groaned.

I got back up and started again, only slower this time. I reached the wall and stared at the massive amount of weapons and armor. I saw a wooden mallet, I don't know why, but I was drawn to it. I picked it up and felt it heat up in my hands. I was so excited that I actually caught on fire. I quickly put it out and thought the mallet would be ruined. Instead, it had strange symbols glowing on the head of it. They quickly faded away but I was sure of what I saw. I tried to stick it in my tool belt, but it wasn't around my waist like it usually is. I looked around and found it on a small table. I grabbed it and put it on. I then stuffed the mallet in it and it fit well. I saw a robe that was designed like a fire, a little blue on the bottom, growing orange in the middle, and finally a bright yellow on the top. I also saw matching slippers and I put them both on. I decided to head out of the room and I made my way towards the big glass doors. I threw them open and saw a hallway stretching on the right side of side of me. Ahead of me was another pair of glass doors, tinted a blueish-greenish with little waves in it.

"Gods." I muttered, shaking my head, "I don't know who, but they must be rich." I said, going straight for the other pair of doors, assuming they led to Percy's room. I knocked on the doors and I heard shuffling behind them. They swung open to reveal a crazy person. Sorry, that was Percy, although he looked a wreck. His hair was sticking out in all different directions, he had bags under his eyes, he was wearing a robe and slippers like mine only now they were sea green and blue, he was leaning against the door frame with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Dude, you have a coffee machine?" I asked, not being able to keep my eyes open.

"Yea. Want some? I haven't slept in, I don't even know anymore." He said, gesturing for me to come in.

"I just woke up." I said, staring at the bed with green sheets and blue pillows. The sheets were strewn all across the bed. I saw an aquarium big enough for a whale built into one of the walls, but other than that and the fact that everything was either green or blue, it looked like my room. Percy guided me to a small table like mine and saw that it had riptide and a coffee machine on it.

"You didn't put riptide in your pocket?" I asked.

"Dude, I woke up in my _underwear_." He said, and I realized that I was in mine too. Wow.

"Listen, can I just have some coffee?" I asked, and Percy handed me a mug with the hot drink inside.

"Sure cupcake." He said, imitating our coach. I stifled a laugh as I slowly lifted the rim up to my lips and swallowed.

"So, have you explored this place we seemed to have just appeared in?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Well, I'm feeling adventurous. How about you?" I said walking out of the door, "Oh, and thanks for the mug!" I exclaimed as I shut the door behind me. It took him a moment before he realized what just happened and came after me. I ran down the hall until I came to another pair of doors facing each other. One of them was stormy grey and had an owl on it. Probably Annabeth's room. The other was bright yellow with a sun and a flying owl on it and I guessed that was Stacy's room.

"Hey!" Percy caught up with me stole the mug. "What was that for?" He asked, waving it around. I ignored him and knocked on the door to Stacy's room. There was no reply. I knocked again but still no one answered. I gently pushed the door open and saw that she wasn't in there. There were yellow sheets all over the floor, the pillows were messed up over the bed, the clothes were all pulled from the closet along with the entire wall of weapons, and the books scattered along the table with something hastily written over all of them. I looked at the books. They said: _The Lightning Thief, The Sea Of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle Of The Labyrinth, _and_ The Last Olympian. _I scooped them up and set them on the nightstand. Percy came in.

"Annabeth's not in her room. What about Stacy?" He asked. One look at the room and he answered his own question.

"Let's go further." I said, walking to the doors. We went a little farther down the hallway and found some more doors. This time there were four sets of double doors. One of them was sky blue and had some pearl white clouds, another was pink and had an eagle feather on it, and the two others were identical and had the same flying envelope on it. At the end of the hallway, there appeared to be a big room where I thought I saw light come through the opening. I heard voices and looked at Percy.

"Well, I think we're already in heaven, so, what's the point of holding back?" He asked, pushing his way passed me. I stared a moment then ran to catch up with him. _Thump!_ Man I have to get used to these slippery floors. I slipped and skidded passed Percy and into the room where I found everyone else in the middle of conversation. They were at a round table with torches surrounding the walls. There was an excited and happy atmosphere and everyone had mugs of coffee. There were two seats who were missing a person and I cleared my throat. Everyone stared in our direction and Stacy ran up to me.

"Leo!" She said, hugging me, "You've been out for days!" She squeezed me tighter.

"Days?" I asked.

"Well, when we all woke up, you were still sleeping. I decided that I shouldn't wake you since you can be real cranky. I can't exactly say when we got here, but I'd say we've been here a week at most." She said. I was speechless.

"Where is here?" I asked, having more questions than answers. She shrugged. I sat down in the seat next to Stacy and waved for Percy to come over. "Wait a minute, cranky?" I asked. She giggled.

"Yep." I sat in silence. Percy walked over and sat next to Annabeth. He looked around uncomfortably and moved closer to her.

"Like I was saying," Jason said, "I think Timor attacked us."

"Timor?" I asked, confused.

"He means Phobos. Personification of fear. His Roman name is Timor." Annabeth stated flatly as if she already said this a million times. She probably did to Percy.

"Yes, after hearing almost everyone's story, I came to this conclusion." Jason said with pride.

"Yes, that is correct. But you forgot one little detail." We all turned to the voice. "I helped him." Ares said with a grin.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! There will be more chapters soon!**


	10. Pranks

When the god of war visits you, it's either to:

A) Slice your head off.

B) Help you win a war.

C) Make you lose a war. Or-

D) Slice your head off.

So naturally, I pulled out my mallet and charged. I didn't get very far though, Stacy grabbed my wrist and basically twisted it at an angle where I was forced to sit back down and retreat my hands. I rubbed my wrist and stuck my mallet back in the tool belt.

"All you had to do was tell me to sit down." I grumbled. Everyone's eyes were on me and I shrugged. I had realized that Ares was the god that was missing and my instincts had taken over, grabbing the closest weapon and charging. Jason turned to face Ares.

"Mars?" He asked, obviously impressed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ares actually." He laughed. "You don't know, how crazy you looked to your parents! And I thought this was going to be a total fail!" We all stared at him in shock. Ares wasn't one to play pranks. Connor and Travis stood up and clapped him on the back.

"Well done! That was one good prank! Mind if you told us how you did it?" They both said encouragingly.

"My prank? Nah, it was actually my son's idea. PHOBOS!" He yelled, loud enough to shake a building. A slim figure appeared next to Ares. "You are now my favorite child!" He said, wrapping an arm around Phobos' shoulder. He looked at me, and even though he was wearing dark, black sunglasses, I could see a fire burn inside his eyes. "How I helped him you may ask? Well, I started the fight between Stacy and Athena. Wow I hate her. Athena, I mean. Phobos then took the rest in his hands. Well I only had a few seconds here, so bye!" Ares said waving.

"But what about this place?" Percy asked.

"It's-" Ares was cut off by a blinding light and we all looked away.

"Well that was helpful." I said with mock enthusiasm. I looked at everyone else. "Anyone know what time it is?" I asked. Suddenly there was a digital clock in the middle of the table but instead of numbers on it, there were words. It said: _Doesn't Matter. _I wasn't quiet sure how all that fit, but I didn't worry. "Well then I guess we're stuck here and don't even know the time." I crossed my arms and sat down lower in my chair. I started tapping my fingers on the table and pulled some pipe cleaners from my tool belt. I started twiddling my fingers around and I came out with a helicopter. It looked just like the one I made at the grand canyon when Jason appeared on the bus with no memory.

"We could look around." Annabeth suggested. I jumped up.

"Wait! Let me do something in my room first!" I dashed down the hall careful not to fall, and slammed the door shut. I grabbed a pair of trousers and a loose white shirt. I slipped them on and grabbed some shoes. I ran back to the table and hastily sat in my chair.

"Okay, I'm good." I said and everyone but Stacy stood up. "What? I just sat down!" I stood up and Annabeth spoke.

"Well, there's four hallways so we should split up. We each explore a different hallway, and meet here when we're done. Sound good?" She asked.

"I'll be with Jason." Piper said, grabbing his hand. In fact, it's the only thing I've heard her say since I woke up. Percy and Annabeth linked arms and Stacy took another sip of coffee.

"We're going to go down this one." Travis said, grabbed Connor's arm and ran down one of the hallways. Annabeth and Percy walked together down another, Jason and Piper took the third and Stacy took another sip of coffee.

"So, are we going yet?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She replied. I tapped my foot repeatedly on the floor and she let out an exasperated gasp. "Fine! But just stop that aggravating noise!" She got up and stormed down the last hallway with me at her heels.

**Authors note.**

**Honestly, I didn't think the story would get this far, so congrats to anyone who supported me through reviews or PM! Yay! On another note, I'm thinking on adding in Hazel and Frank in later chapters. But I need help. Should they meet everyone at a coffee shop, or at an amusement park? If it was at the coffee shop, it would be funnier. If it was at an amusement park, it would be more romantic. I still don't know, so cast your vote through review or PM, or both! (Just kidding on that last one, but PLEASE vote!)**

** Thanks! Sophia, daughter of Apollo. **


	11. Food and Fights

Piper's POV

I took Jason's hand and we headed down a hallway leaving Stacy and Leo alone. Oh wow, that sounded wrong. Anyways, a little down the hallway, we still haven't seen anything, not even a source of light. It got darker and dark as the light from the other room faded away. Suddenly, we heard voices down the hall, and I squeezed Jason's hand tighter.

"Don't worry," he pulled out a gold coin, "we're all set." I smiled at him. It's not everyday you get a boyfriend that's as brave as Jason. I bet Leo would go, "I hide behind you, you fight without me." I chuckled without realizing and Jason looked at me. I just shook my head and carried on. Soon, we met the voices and I jumped back. Standing there was Aphrodite and Zeus. No, he wasn't wearing his pinstriped suit.

"Now that's Jupiter!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yes, what are you doing?" He asked. Jason bowed down and I thought I should do likewise.

"Well, we appeared here without warning. Am I assuming you too?" He asked.

"Now, now, Piper. You don't have to bow down." Aphrodite said to me. I stood up and Jason gave me the glare. "You too Jason." She said and he stood up. Then I noticed the light at the end of the hallway.

"We have got a task and we must finish it before sunrise." I said and took Jason's hand.

"Very well then, be on your way." Jupiter said, "But there is no sunrise here." he said and we passed each other.

"Sunrise? Where on earth do you get that from?" Jason asked as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"I could here it in Annabeth's tone of voice. But now I'm confused." I said walking towards the light. We reached the light and saw that there was another big room, only now with a table and twelve chairs. It was so much bigger in comparison to the one we were just in, it took my breath away and flew it around the room. The room was circular and didn't have a roof like the other one, and instead of hallways, there were bedrooms, each closed off by a stained glass door. Tweleve in all. Sitting in some of the chairs were the most unlikely assortment of people, or gods. Ares, Artemis, Demeter, Hades, and Hera.

"Why couldn't I go?" Demeter whined. "I could have, um, done something! Now I'm stuck with these crazies!"

"You're calling _me_ crazy, cereal lady." Hades growled. Demeter gave him an annoyed look while he just twirled his helmet on his finger. We stood there for a while before anyone noticed us.

"What are you doing here?" Hera asked. "Well, I can't bother with the likes of you just yet. I'm still pondering over why my husband had to be switched with that Roman man. Just horrible." She said.

"Yes, the worst thing that's happened in a millennium!" Hades said.

"Exactly!" Hera replied, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice.

"Excuse me, but did you just appear here like us?" I asked.

"Yes, and no matter how hard I try, I can't get back to Olympus." Artemis said. "My hunters are waiting."

"Why did we have to get these seats. I liked my old one better." Ares said with a huff.

"Yea like mine is any better." Hades said. "I'm going back to my room."

"Me too." Ares said, and they all left. I looked at Jason and he shrugged. We turned around and headed back.

Travis' POV

So, we went down a hallway that was really decorative. There were pictures of every prank we've ever done on the walls and when we got to the end, we found a kitchen. Connor looked at me and exclaimed,

"Race you to the fridge!" But I mean this place was huge! It was in the shape of a pentagon and it took me a while just to get over my surprise. I slowly weaved my way through the rows of counter tops, ovens, pantries, and sinks.

"I found it!" He said, "Along with five other fridges, six freezers, four sinks, and a pantry the size of the wall!" I started towards the sound of his voice. "Over here- Ahhh!"

"Connor?!" I yelled, my heart beating faster as I ran through the maze.

"Ahhhh!" I heard him scream. I ran to where I heard him and found him lying on the floor... Laughing. "Ha! You should have seen yourself!" He rolled around. I crossed my arms, already planning revenge. I looked around for something to hit over the head with when I saw my dad grabbing something from one of the fridges.

"Dad!" I said and ran over. Connor got up from pretending to be strangled and ran with me. He poked his head out from the door with an apple in his mouth. He closed the door and had his phone in one hand and a package in the other.

"Boys!" Hermes exclaimed, "I've been looking for you!" He gave us each a hug and gave me the package. "I got this for you guys, I thought you might be able to use it for some pranks." I started to lift the top but Hermes stopped me. "No! Do you know what could happen if you opened that here! Why it just spells disaster!"

"D-E-S-A- no, D-I-S-E- no. Ugh!" Connor stomped his foot. I rolled my eyes and tucked the box under my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, just grabbing a midnight snack." He chuckled. "Might I ask what you are doing?" I shrugged.

"Just trying to figure out what this place is."

"Well I think I should head back. Hades and Ares were in a fight when I left and I wanted to get back just in time." He tapped his shoes and flew off. I looked at Connor.

"I'm heading back." I said.

"Wait! Let me at least grab some pie first!" He said and threw open then door.


	12. Glass

Stacy's POV

Long story short, we found a living room with a bunch of couches and T.V's. Don't bother thanking me for saving your lives. The whole walk, it was Leo talking about math and some ship called the Argo III. He said that he built another one that was called the Argo II before, but it was destroyed in the second giant war, blah, blah, blah. We started heading back when we bumped into Apollo and Hephaestus. Their eyes widened at the sight of us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, puzzled at their sudden appearance.

"We just appeared. And from the looks of it, you did too?" Hephaestus asked. "We were just heading down this hallway," he continued, "did you come from here?" He asked.

"Yes. It's just a living room though. Don't bother." I replied.

"Very well then, why don't we walk back now?" Apollo said. We started walking back together and at the end they turned down the hallway that Piper and Jason went down. We got back just as Percy and Annabeth came back too.

"Gods that was awesome! There was a giant pool-" Percy began.

"And a library the size of a mansion!" Annabeth cut in. They seemed to be trying to hide something, and I was determined to find out what. Percy kept glancing my way and I gave him a questioning look. _I'll tell you later. _He mouthed. Everyone shared what they saw and I followed Percy into his room. Annabeth eyed me suspiciously, but soon returned to arguing with Leo about what would happen if Zeus forced Athena and Poseidon to start dating. Percy shut the door and walked over to the nightstand. I crossed my arms.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"What is what?" He asked. A fake smile stitched on his face.

"You're hiding something. I can feel it." I said.

He let out a gasp. His shoulders seemed to slump ever so slightly and he picked up a book.

"I found out how to get out of this place. But it requires something." Now it was my turn to gasp.

"W-w-what?" I asked.

"A sacrifice. At least that's what my dad told me. I don't know what yet, but it's going to come soon." He said.

"But what? It could be anything." My voice was cracked and dry, like the middle of a desert. I've never heard it like this. Not since I first got that postcard. I shook my head and stepped out. I headed towards the flame covered doors and gently pushed them open. I saw Leo on the bed, with the books spread around him. I pushed the doors closed again and sat next to him on the bed.

Only until I spoke, did he notice me. "That one's the Lightning Thief." I said, pointing to the book with a lightning bolt on it. He quickly jerked his head in my direction and sighed.

"It's only you." He said, relieve filling his face. I inched closer and rested my head on his shoulders. "Since when did I become your personal pillow?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Since I decided you are." I lightly kissed his neck and he smiled. "Maybe I need to do that more often." I said. He touched his forehead to mine and I stared into those heartmelting brown eyes. I could feel the air turn to electricity as that little gap between us slowly closed. He switched his arms so they were around my waist and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips brushed together as the gap completely closed, leaving me with my lips pressed to his. I pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him on the neck. That is how it went for a while. I'd say, gods, I don't even know anymore. I slowly got up, grabbed a sweatshirt from his closet, and snuggled up next to him. I rested my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Leo's POV

I woke up with the most beautiful girl on my chest. I lightly kissed her on the head and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and looked up at the sky. Suddenly, her smile faded.

"It's still dark out." She said, wiggling to get out of my grip. I looked up too.

"Why so it is." I said. We both stood up and rubbed the sleep out of our eyes. We headed out the doors and into the "talking" room, as we called it now. Standing there was good old Ares. (Note the sarcasm.) He smiled a wicked smile and pulled out something from his pocket. Shards of glass. Seven in all. He waited until everyone was there to start talking.

"I have a way back. But you guys need to decide who stays here." He said, his grin getting wider. "I have to throw each one of these shards at you. And the moment it touches your skin, you are transported to camp half-blood. But there is only seven shards, and eight of you."

"I'll stay." A voice said from the back. We all turned heads to see... Percy! I gasped, Annabeth fainted, and everyone else ran up to hug him. Ares smiled.

"Then you have made your decision. Who will go first?" He asked, holding one of the pieces. Everyone pushed me up before I could say "Ares' head." I stood in front of him, the color draining from my face. I wasn't exactly excited to have the god of war who hates me so much throw glass shards at me. For all I know, it could land in my eye. He took a step back, one eye closed, and threw. I closed my eyes and felt a pain shoot up through my arm, spreading like an oil spill. I opened my eye just in time to see a glass piece stick in my arm. Then everything went black.


	13. My cabin hates me

_At the Hephaestus cabin._ Leo's POV

_I will kill that Ares._ That was the first thing I thought when I woke up. I was in my bed at cabin nine, with my siblings standing over me.

"Sleeping beauty, awakes." Jake said with a grin. I gave him the death glare and fought the urge to punch him in the nose. "You have been asleep for four days! Not moving! We called the Apollo cabin but they said you were still alive. They also said this happened with a couple other campers too. Stacy, Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Connor, Jason and Piper." Those were the same people that were with me. My mind is really slow today. Hmmm. I put my hand to my temple with my fingers brushing my ear. I pulled it back to reveal that they were bloody.

"Ah! What the-" I screamed. I thought that I would have a bleeding arm from the glass. Not a bleeding ear.

"Yeah... Sorry. We were trying to wake you up with loud noises but ended up making your ear bleed instead." Jake said. "The Apollo cabin said that the worst that could happen was you would be deaf in one ear." He grinned even wider. Great. Now I'm off balance, I can't hear in one ear, and my cabin is grinning at my misfortune. Well, it can't be all that bad. I can pretend that I can't hear anything, so I could get out of a lot! Yeah, master jokester Leo Valdez is back! I jumped up from my bed and ran for the door

_At the Hermes cabin. _Travis' POV

"Dude, I think they are waking up." A voice said.

"Do you think they'll remember us?" Another asked.

"More importantly, do you think they'll remember that it's their turn to to dish duty. I haven't had clean dishes in days. You couldn't count on Mr. D to clean your toilets, let alone all your dishes." I grunted and sat up. All heads turned to me and Connor who was passed out next to me, drooling. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned. Scratching the back of my head, I turned to see Katie sitting next to me, wide eyed.

"She's been sitting next to you ever since we found you guys in the woods four days ago. She's really starting to creep us out. Please get her out." On of my half brothers asked. I smirked.

"It's going to take more than that." I said, a plan forming in my mind.

"We'll do anything! Just get her out!" He said.

"Do my dish duty for the rest of the time." I said. They groaned. "And swear on the Styx."

"Okay fine. I, Carmen, do swear on the Styx to do Travis' dish duty for the rest of the month." He shook my hand and thunder rumble in the distance. I stuck my tongue out and lightning struck the grass next to us.

"Okay. Okay. I won't do that." I said, looking disappointed. Connor just woke up and I pulled him and Katie from the beds. "Come one guys, we are escaping this nuthouse. Oh, and Connor?" I asked. "You will be doing dish duty with Carmen." He let out a groggy groan.

_At the Aphrodite cabin._ Piper's POV

Everyone was milling around, gathering make-up supplies. I was propped up in my bunk, trying to figure out what they are doing. Drew came up to me and smiled.

"Okay, hon. We found you passed out in the bushes, and decided to do a makeover on you while you are sleeping! Unfortunately, you woke up before we could start so," She snapped her fingers, "rope!" Before I could react, I was tied to the bed post, screaming my head off and kicking in every direction. "Oh, and Annabeth planned this whole thing before we found you guys! It was so brilliant! We were so excited to find out you were getting a makeover!" She squealed. I huffed as they started with the foundation. The whole time, it was me making weird faces so they couldn't get it on right. My mom must have helped them though. Even my thrashing could not stop them. I ran out as soon as they untied me and bumped into Jason. He raised an eyebrow at me but I kept going to the bathrooms. At least Leo didn't see me. I would have not heard the end of it. I came out and saw Leo, Jason, Connor and Travis grinning their stupid grins.

"Piper got a makeover. Piper got a makeover." Leo started to say. "Jason told us all about it." I felt anger boil inside of me and I punched Leo straight in the gut. He groaned and toppled over. "I was just, making, a comment." His face turned a shade of green and he lost his lunch right in front of me. My face paled and I screamed, running away.

_At the Poseidon cabin._ Percy's POV

I woke up to see wise girl sitting on my bed, looking concerned. I smiled but she didn't smile back. Now I was getting worried.

"Seaweed brain, we need to talk." I gulped. "Come here." She said. I inched closer. "Closer." I scooted more in her direction. "Seaweed brain!" She yelled. I jumped and landed right next to her, hitting my head on the ceiling in the process. She looked straight into my eyes, and kissed me. She pulled away and smirked. "If you could read emotions, you would know I'm not angry." She said, lifting her head in triumph. I gasped and fell back on the bed. "Seaweed brain? Percy? Kelp head?" I stayed still until her face was inches from mine. "Are you still alive. I could call-" I stopped her by pulling her down and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and greatly accepted.


	14. The Beautiful Oracle

**I am SO SORRY I haven't updated! It's been, what, A month? I am so sorry, I just got a little distracted with other stories and stuff, and it just got out of hand. Again, so sorry, and I hope you don't hate me.**

**-Sophia.**

Stacy's POV

Something clicked. I wasn't at camp half blood. I thought Percy stayed. I vaguely remember being the last one up. And Ares saying something, but I couldn't remember. _Something's off._ I thought. I saw Hera sitting next to me. She was biting her lower lip, looking around nervously.

"What happened?" I asked, clearly mystified. She shook her head. I can't remember Hera being so nervous.

"They left, we stayed. I can't go back." She said. She looked at me. "They will fall apart! Don't you remember the last time I was captured?" She looked at me. Seeing the queen of the gods like this was not a good thing. Her eyes were puffy. "We were tricked! Ares volunteered to stay, but I did instead." She sighed. I fell back on my bed. I was in my room, although this time there was no door leading outside.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Hera sighed again.

"Wait for death?" She suggested. I rolled my eyes. If this is what she's like when she's captured for a day, I can't imagine what'd it be like for a couple of months. I got up and wandered around. My mind was going a million miles an hour, trying to figure out what happened. Percy volunteered to stay, but I did instead. No doubt Leo was worried sick.

Leo's POV

My orange juice squirted out my nose. "Ha! Ha!" I was laughing so hard! "What the Hades? Where on earth did you get that?" I yelled. Connor grinned. He was holding up a little card. On it was a picture of Aphrodite. Not only that, but she was making out with Ares! Over his face, was a crudly drawn mustashe and eye glasses. There were words written on it. "Merry Christmas Ares! I'd watch my back if I were you!" I guess Hephaestus did that.

"My secret!" Connor said. I raised an eyebrow. "I stole it from one of his workshops. It was just lying around." He confessed.

"Say, have you seen Stacy?" I asked, I haven't seen her all morning. Connor shrugged his shoulders while taking another sip of water. "I'm going to her cabin." I said, and got up. I pushed open the golden doors and squinted. The light is just incredible. How these kids sleep, I don't know. I looked around, and saw Stacy on her bed, with her cabinmates surrounding her. Her face was very pale. I walked up to her and gave Will a questioning look.

"She was the only one that didn't wake up. Say, is that ear better?" He asked. My hand moved to my ear. I pulled it back and saw that there was no blood.

"Its good, but what happened?" I asked. I kneeled next to Stacy's motionless body, and a thought suddenly crossed my mind. "Is she still alive?" Panic creeping into my voice. Will laughed.

"Yes, but we don't know what's wrong. Unlike your cabin, we know how to wake someone up, but it isn't working." He shook his head. I still needed proof. I lied my head on her chest and heard her heartbeat. Well, at least her heart is beating. She seems in a deep sleep. Hmm...

"D-d do you th-think she'll e-ever wake up?" My voice was cracking. I couldn't lose her. It was just too much. Will shrugged his shoulders. He looked like he had aged fifty years in twenty minutes.

"Possibly, but, only the fates know."

Stacy's POV

It's only been an hour, but it feels like a day. Sitting here with Hera, I waited, and waited, and waited. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. It all just stayed the same. Gods. I sound like I'm at Hades' door. Anyways, Hera kept up her despaired moaning, and I had thought about telling her to shut up, but I decided against it. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and standing in the middle of the room, was someone who looked very familiar, but I was sure I'd never met her. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, white dress and a small smile played on her lips.

"Hello Stacy." She said. "Hello aunt Hera." Hera bolted upright. Her face was tear stained and her eyes red. "My, my. You don't look that well. I shall fix that." She said and lightly snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Hera was wearing a new dress, and her eyes were no longer red. She was wearing a light pink blush, and a silver eyeshadow.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled and for the first time I could see how white her teeth were.

"Why, I'm Aphrodite's mother, of course. Dione, Titaness of the oracle" Hera narrowed her eyes.

"Then why did you call me aunt? If you're the Titaness of the oracle, you should know that I'm going to throw his lamp at you." Hera said, a threat with a lamp probably wasn't the best idea.

"Well, now I do." She said, grinning even wider. "Now, I can't get you out of here, but I can give you clues on how to." She said. "Hypnos, Morpheus, Ares, and Phobos worked together, they feel like they need more action in their lives. Don't ask me, I have no idea. Anyways, this is a dream world, and you are asleep in the real world."

"You lost me at dream." I said. She sighed.

"Hypnos makes you fall asleep, Morpheus transports you here, Ares started the fight, and Phobos shows you your worst fear to get you distracted." She said, all on one breath. "Get it?" I nodded along with Hera. "Now, I cannot directly tell you how to get out, in fact, I don't even have enough time even if I wanted to." Suddenly, she rose in the air, green smoke snaked around her and around the room.

"_Five walls of hunger, _

_lead you to the first clue,_

_don't stay any longer,_

_for you'll miss number two."_

Dione said, her voice had suddenly grown older and colder, and the temperature in the room dropped about twenty degrees. I was shivering. She fell to the floor, and got right up like nothing had happened. "Well, see you later!" She said, and was gone.

**Do you like? Do you not like? Review! Can you guess where they have to go? **


End file.
